


Kingsman: The Tales of the Wick-ed

by stormie92



Category: John Wick (Movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Colin Firth - Freeform, Harry Hart and John Wick, Harry Hart and Merlin - Freeform, John Wick - Freeform, John Wick and Galahad, John Wick and Winston, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Kingsman Agents - Freeform, Kingsman Family, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Multi, Story of John Wick, The beginning of John Wick, harry hart - Freeform, kingsman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92
Summary: This is the story of how John Wick became the man we all know him to be. Running away from a tragic childhood, John ends up in London where he finds himself at a bar. A fight ensues but it is more than he can handle. A mysterious man in a very lovely suit comes to his rescue and the two click. The man reveals himself to be Harry Hart, a member of Kingsman.
Relationships: John Wick X Merlin, John Wick x Galahad, John Wick x Harry Hart, John Wick/Winston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Kingsman: The Tales of the Wick-ed

**Author's Note:**

> To my dearest friend Turtle,   
You literally put up with me when I send countless messages about things I wish to write. Thanks for not blocking me.

John Wick had a secret. For as long as he could remember people in his business would ask and wonder how he was so good at his job. Oh, yes, others were pretty good too but nowhere near the same level as Baba Yaga, the infamous John Wick. No one knew his secret and no one would ever find out what it was because in some ways he was afraid something would happen to the man who taught him everything he knew.  
John smiled fondly at just the mere thought of his secret. Memories popped up of his time in England and man he met in a bar during a fight. Some drunk was after the young John, he handled himself pretty well but the drunken man got a few worthy punches in on John. The one thing young John did not notice was that the drunk had a few friends who were now circling around him like vultures. He observed them closely trying to pinpoint who would move first. “Guy on the right first” John thought to himself. He was right and the man on the right came for a swing, John ducked the blow and hit the other in the ribs. Another man came from behind John, grabbed him and tossed him to the floor just holding him. The group of men laughed, even the drunken man who had now regained his balance. “Shit” John thought over and over as the other men surrounded him “I’ll be feeling this in the morning.”   
The locks to the bar door made incredibly loud noises as they clicked and latched shut. John’s head twisted to look as did the other men. Standing at the doors was a man in a fancy looking suit holding an umbrella. He wore glasses, nice looking shoes, his hair (along with his whole appearance and body) were taken care of immensely and he appeared very out of place in this type of establishment.   
“I do not like how you are treating that young man” he spoke with a posh British accent. One of the men, the more sober one, replied “Get outta here, old man. We don’t wanna have to hurt a senior citizen now.”   
The British man shook his head “Manners. Maketh. Man. Do any of you know what that means?”  
Each man glanced at the others before one yelled out “Just bloody well LEAVE”.  
“I guess I will have to give you a demonstration” he pushed a button on his watch and John watched as something tiny flew out striking the bar host who was about to pick up the phone. It knocked him out completely. The man who held John down let go and started to walk towards the other man with a walk that read “I will break both your legs”. The drunken man, the rest of his friends and John, who propped himself up now, watched intently. He took a swing towards the well-dressed man who dodged the blow and hit the man hard in the ribs with his umbrella. He then swung up his elbow which met with the “wannabe” tough guys jaw (the sound of the impact made John’s jaw hurt) and in 1,2,3, the asshole fell to the ground, knocked out by pain. The drunken man ran towards the still standing man but was also soon immobilized. And finally, it was just the two others and John who was watching everything happen in such disbelief, wondering if someone had added something special to his drink. One of the men made eye contact with the other who nodded and reached inside his jacket pocket. The well-dressed British man started to waltz forward to finish what he started, his light brown eyes met the dark brown of John’s eyes and both men felt something. John looked back up only to see that the man had removed a gun from his pocket. “Aw fuck” John whispered as he jumped to his feet, kneeing the one guy in his face and lunging towards the other who was getting ready to point his weapon. John disarmed the man while he tossed him, hard, to floor and hit him even harder, rendering him unconscious.   
“That was . . .” the other man spoke “well, unexpected. Thank you, young man.”  
John stumbled over his speech as he stood up from the floor “It was no problem . . . I mean, if it weren’t for you, I probably would be the one unconscious or even dead. I guess what I want to say is thank you!”  
The man laughed “Come with me. We should get out of here before these men wake back up.”  
“Where?” John asked.   
“Ah” the man smirked slightly “I can see in your eyes you are a bit hesitant. I work for a tailors shop name Kingsman. We can go there, get you cleaned up and I can pour us some drinks. You do have a quite nasty wound on your face.”  
John’s hand reached up to touch the area, winced in pain and looked down at the blood that coated his fingers “Um, sure. That would be nice. Thank you again. And, sir, what is your name?”  
“Where are my manners? I am Harry Hart and you are?”  
“I am John Wick” he replied as he walked to stand next to the man.  
“Well, John, it is a pleasure to meet you.”  
“It is you too, Mr. Hart” he grinned.  
Harry laughed “Although polite to call me that, I insist that you call me Harry.”  
“Alright, Harry. Thank you.” 

John and Harry rode in a cab all the way to the Kingsman tailor shop. As in arrived John stared at the shop in a slight shock.   
“Wow, nice suits” he managed to say while cringing at his sentence.   
Harry smiled as they stepped out and walked towards the doors “Indeed! That is our job after all.”   
“That was stupid, wasn’t it? It . . . I think it is just because what happened back there? I have never heard or even watched any other tailor do anything like you did. That was just badass.”  
Harry held the door open for John “After you. And depending on we interact with one another in here I may just tell you a little secret.”  
John gulped, hoping Harry did not notice and entered the shop “Seriously though, Harry, this place is great” his eyes focused on a black suit jacket with four buttons on the sleeve near the wrist and matching black pants.   
Harry’s eyes followed and gleamed with joy at how the young man was reacting “Follow me, let’s clean that blood up”. Harry opened a door to a room that led to another room that appeared to be medical.  
“Huh, do all tailor shops have this?” John curiously asked.   
“Depends on the shop” Harry winked. He grabbed a medical kit, told John to sit down on the chair next to him and went to work cleaning the wound on John’s head. John sat perfectly still and made no noise at all, not even a wince when the alcohol met the cut. “Tough one, I see” Harry noted as he bandaged the cut.   
John felt himself turn red “Yeah, I, um . . . I am used to pain, I guess? My childhood was not easy.”  
Harry studied John’s eyes and face while John kept talking about how he was abused growing up by people who were supposed to love him. Once John became quiet Harry spoke “I am incredibly sorry to hear that, John. No one should ever have to endure that at any age let alone childhood. Why are you here in London?”  
“I wanted to get away from where I was” John felt his eyes burning “I knew that I had a few choices. To stay there and become like the ones who were raising me, hurt the people I would lie and say I loved. Or I could leave and never look back, go and make my own way with the best morals I could, not hurt people unless they hurt me or others. Or I could---“ he went quiet as his eyes shot down to the floor. He did not want to look into the eyes of the man who was helping him as he said the next words. He swallowed hard before continuing to speak “Or I could have killed myself. I didn’t like the option to be like the ones raising me. I didn’t like the killing myself option too, simply because, I was afraid I would miss out on my future. Like . . . what if my future was great? Life cannot always be so shitty now . . . can it? A break has to come, right? Even when the skies are grey and it’s raining, it clears and a rainbow lights up the sky. I chose to leave, obviously, I want to make my own future. Not let the way I was raised, beaten and hurt define me in negative ways but to let them shape me into a better man with better morals. You know?”   
Harry touched John’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze “I do, John. You are a very spectacular young man. I am glad you chose to keep living because the world needs more people like you. Now, John, can I trust you?”  
John shook his head in agreement; strands of his long black hair making an appearance as they fell in front of his face.   
“Good, I knew I could. Follow me again” he waved his wand for John to follow him. They entered a changing room and John glared in wonder at Harry. Harry pointed to the mirror “What do you see?”  
John looked into the mirror and remained quiet for a minute “A lost man . . . someone who wants to do something good.”  
“Excellent answer, John, I see a good man and a man who will do something good with his life, possibly, even great things. I see a man with gifts and a man who is trustworthy. John, would you like to become a Kingsman?”  
“A . . . a tailor?”  
“A Kingsman agent.”  
“Oh . . . that explains the bar” he laughed quietly “Yes, I would love that.”  
Harry placed his hand on the mirror and it began a scan. John’s eyes grew wide with amazement and amusement “Alright, that’s pretty cool, Harry!”   
The room began to lower itself deeper and deeper underground until it stopped near a tube. Both men sat down and it shot forward at a shockingly fast speed only to stop seconds later. Harry and John stepped out while Harry talked about Kingsman. John did not want Harry to ever stop talking because he loved hearing the history of how it started, the people, the equipment. Sadly, he thought, all good things must end. They walked down a hallway where another man stood holding a tablet “Ah, Galahad, you are on time for once”. His accent was thick and Scottish. He, too, was tall just like Harry. Harry looked at John “Galahad is my codename. I must leave you here, John. I wish you the best of luck though. I will see you soon.”  
“Thanks, Harry” John managed to say before entering the room the Scottish man told him too. Minutes later the Scotsman entered speaking in a voice with such authority “Good evening, trainees, I am Merlin and you will all do as I say”. Merlin talked about the body bags on the beds and the challenges that awaited each one of them. “Is that all understood?”  
John and the others replied, “Yes, sir”.   
“Good. At the end of this, one and only one of you will be the new Kingsman agent called Bedivere. Prepare yourselves” he finished his talk and left the room. The candidates looked around at each other and whispered amongst themselves. John sat on the bed he claimed for himself all while thinking “This is going to be a wild ride”. 

After many trials and tribulations, John was the only one to pass all of the tests presented to him. They were not easy at all and sometimes he would barely make it back to bed for the night. Bruises covered parts of his body. Cuts kissed his face and his arms. It was worth it though. The final test was when he was handed a gun by Merlin who told John “You could be a fantastic agent, John. Shoot the dog.” John looked down at the German shepherd who glanced up at him with trust and love in its eyes. John gulped while he held the gun at the door. He hesitated; disgusted in the task at hand, but then he accepted it had to be done. A test is a test after all. 

John Wick pulled the trigger. He looked down at the floor. His eyes met that of his dogs who were still staring at him, tongue out and panting. He chuckled as he got down to pet Athena “hey girl, I’m sorry” he whispered into her ear. Merlin, as stoic as he was, smiled on the inside. Galahad had picked an excellent man. Merlin cleared his throat which made John get back to his feet. 

“Welcome to Kingsman, Bedivere.”


End file.
